


Refuge

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master creates a hideout for when the drums are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Drbble Project, Day 299

It takes some delicate work with pilfered tools, but the Master manages to convince the Doctor's TARDIS that one small closet -- barely big enough for him to curl up in -- doesn't exist. It's dark and quiet and that's where he retreats when the pounding in his head gets overwhelming.

There are more comfortable places he could go, but then he'd risk being found by the Doctor, with his moist-eyed sympathy and his prattling and his empty promises that somehow, he'll be able to _fix this_. So he sneaks off to hide.

He is the Master. He will not be pitied.


End file.
